


Flowers

by Alphabetiful



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphabetiful/pseuds/Alphabetiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artfill - Sera brings Vivienne an uncharacteristic gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hibernate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibernate/gifts).



> Hibernate requested Sera and Vivienne interaction, and mentioned _"that time they were nice to each other and agreed to never talk about it again."_ Sera and Vivienne's banter is some of my favourite, so here's that awkward moment. Thanks to Twelvicity for helping with dialogue!


End file.
